


5 times Seshmir hugged a guy and 1 time he didn't

by PFDiva



Category: The Room Where It Happened (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Timeline What Timeline, but let men hug, fight me, i just wanted to do a platonic 5+1, this is real dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 09:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19206643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PFDiva/pseuds/PFDiva
Summary: Seshmir hugging people in the most platonic of friend ways.





	5 times Seshmir hugged a guy and 1 time he didn't

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a mad rush and now my brain is tired. All typos and other mistakes are my own. Some stuff tracks to certain events, but mostly I made shit up.

One:

"What is happening right now?" Orron asked, staring over Seshmir's shoulder and generally being confused about his life.

"This is what is colloquially known as a hug," Seshmir began, with the full weight of smarm behind him.

"I know that!" Orron said, trying to interrupt what promised to be a really long and obnoxious explanation. "What I'm asking is _why,_ Seshmir. Please tell me _why_ you came into my bar and started hugging me because I don't like it."

Seshmir gave Orron a final squeeze, then stepped back to look at his friend, "I'm glad to see you."

"I'm glad to see you, too, buddy, but I'm still not forgiving your tab."

"I just paid you yesterday!"

"Before drinking a barrel of booze."

"Ok, well, there is that," Seshmir admitted with a shrug. "But I'm not trying to get out of anything. I'm just glad to see you."

Orron eyeballed Seshmir for a moment, then casually held out an arm. When Seshmir hesitated, he gestured Seshmir closer, "Come on. Before somebody comes in and I change my mind, because this is really dumb."

Seshmir laughed, but he gave Orron that hug. Orron even returned it.

~*~*~*~*~

Two:

"How are you doing?" Seshmir asked Trent, pretending to not notice the way the teen hastily put out his vape and stashed it in a pocket. It had been a rough day.

"Fine," Trent said, defiant and tense, and very obviously not fine. He was sitting in the back of Seshmir's van, his legs dangling over the side, one of the doors closed to box him in. Seshmir opened the other door and climbed up to join him.

Trent didn't sidle away, but the way he scrunched in on himself that suggested he wanted to.

"I'm not okay," Seshmir admitted, baldly, because he was in a state and things had been bad for a little while, "But I'm handling it. Because you do have to handle things--"

Trent interrupted with a hasty, "I'm handling it."

"Are you?"

"Yeah!" Trent exclaimed, doing something fidgety with his hands and arms, "Yeah, of course I am."

"By yourself?"

Trent hunched in on himself, clearly trying to make himself small and unseen, though the fidgeting continued.

"With your friends on the other side of the warehouse?"

Trent looked away, twisting in an uncomfortable-looking manner clearly meant to keep Seshmir from seeing his face. He almost looked like he was going to climb the inside of the van.

"While Tessa hides out with her girlfriend?"

"What do you want me to say?" Trent asked. He sounded furious. And scared.

"Nothing." Trent went suddenly still, disbelief writ large into every line of his body. Seshmir kept talking, "I don't want you to say anything if you don't want to. But I know a lot of people handle things by talking about them. Or being with people who care about them. Or looking after people they care about."

Trent sagged then, his face still turned away from Seshmir, though he sagged _towards_ Seshmir, rather than away. His voice said whole volumes of things his words didn't, "Enna's just…."

"Yeah," Seshmir agreed, "Tessa gets like that, too. I think it's a paladin thing."

Trent huffed out an amused sound, reaching into his pocket for his vape. Seshmir pointedly cleared his throat, and Trent heaved a sigh, rolling his eyes with his whole body before, putting it away and looking up at Seshmir through his hair.

"How do you explain Jasmal, then?"

"Same way I explain me: Bad taste in friends."

Trent cracked then, his arms curling around his stomach as he laughed at the joke harder than it deserved. Seshmir wasn't really surprised when the laughter dissolved into tears. He gently tugged Trent closer, his arm around Trent's shoulders until he regained his composure.

When Trent was ready, he looked at Seshmir, "Thanks."

"No problem. Now, last I heard, Enna wanted to spar with Tseer. Wanna go watch him kick her ass?"

Trent hopped down from the van with a laugh. Seshmir closed the van's doors and followed.

~*~*~*~*~

Three:

"Hey there stranger," Seshmir greeted Tseer, who twitched and looked annoyed.

"How do you even do that?" Tseer demanded, which naturally required that Seshmir lie.

"Magic bullshit."

The look Tseer gave him very eloquently spoke to Tseer's disbelief, as well as the fact that he didn't know enough magic to dispute the claim. Seshmir distracted him by clapping him on the shoulder.

"Hey, just be glad nothing's gone wrong!"

"Yet."

"Yes, but still! It's a beautiful day, we're here, noone's trying to kill us."

Tseer shook himself, settling his feathers and dislodging Seshmir's hand at the same time, "I know. I don't trust it."

"I got something you'll trust even less."

"Oh god," Tseer sighed, turning his face up to the sky, "What did you do this time?"

"Who says I did anything?" Seshmir asked, all overdone wounded pride. Tseer eyeballed him, which was fair, but he hadn't actually done anything this time. Not that he was trying to convince Tseer of such a thing.

"Anyway, you wanna do something stupid or not?"

Tseer made a distressed groaning noise that ended with an affirmative. They went and did something stupid together. It was less of a clusterfuck than it could have been, and when it was time to leave Tseer, Seshmir gave him a hug. Tseer tiredly returned it, then shoved away from Seshmir to head inside.

~*~*~*~*~

Four:

"What's this about?" Pelor asked, though his arms obligingly came around Seshmir, who shook his head.

"Been awhile, is all."

"Are you okay, son?"

"No. But I'm handling it."

Pelor gave Seshmir a tight squeeze.

"Take all the time you need."

~*~*~*~*~

Five:

"Seshmir, let go of me!"

He really wanted to. Wyatt was getting uncomfortably warm to the touch.

"Tseer asked me to do this."

"Tseer is--!"

"Fine," Seshmir insistently told Wyatt. "He is fine and he won't be if you're in the way."

"I can help," Wyatt said. He sounded helpless and hopeless, but Seshmir said it anyway.

"No.  You can't."

They watched Tseer go through what looked like a little piece of a real awful hell. And then he was fine. Wyatt sagged in Seshmir's arms, and Seshmir gave him a squeeze. Wyatt gratefully leaned back a moment, then broke out of Seshmir's arms, going to Tseer. Seshmir let him.

~*~*~*~*~

"You look like you could use a hug."

Otto warily eyed Seshmir. "If this is the setup for a prank…"

"No pranks," Seshmir promised, opening his arms. Otto hugged him tightly.


End file.
